As four major energy sources of our country, there are petroleum, coal, nuclear power, and liquefied nature gas (LNG) in sequence. In the future, it is expected that the proportion of the petroleum and coal will be decreased, whereas the proportion of the nuclear power and LNG will be increased. Meanwhile, alternative energy is still insufficient as a realistic alternative due to the insufficiency of a technological level and market foundation furtherance, but a strong political will of the government and the conduct of supporting policy are urgently needed.
Energy experts argue “coal will be considerably depleted in fifty years,” and “the development of alternative energy such as photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, or landfill gas-to-electricity projects needs to be accelerated.” However, in order to actively develop domestic alternative energy, it has been pointed out that problems such as a low technical level, the lack of professional manpower and an insufficient investment scale need should be solved.
In current thermal power generation, there are problems such as pollution and environment destruction, and in the nuclear power generation, there is a serious danger such as the Chernobyl nuclear accident and the Fukushima nuclear accident. However, the nuclear power generation has been used all over the world.